Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a large-sized display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices include a display panel that displays images and a driving circuit that drives the display panel. The driving circuit includes a timing controller, a gate driver that provides a gate signal to the display panel, and a data driver that provides a data signal to the display panel. Additionally, the driving circuit further includes a gamma voltage generator that generates a gamma voltage and applies the gamma voltage to the gate and data drivers.
As display devices are manufactured with larger areas, a plurality of driving circuits can be used to ensure fast driving (i.e., minimizing signal delay) of the display panel. Each of the driving circuits is separately driven.